My Little Girl
by Pinklover98
Summary: Collection of one shots based on the Reagan family and specifically Jamie and my OC, his daughter Elspeth.


Chapter one

 **Authors note: So this is my first Blue Bloods fan fiction - as it says in the summary this is going to be a story/collection of one shots based on the Reagan's, but mainly Jamie and my OC, his daughter Elspeth. My plan is to have a collection of chapters, for each year of her life and maybe some extra one shots in between. Enjoy and please review!**

 **(Just a bit of background - I'll go into detail a bit more about Jamie's girlfriend, Jessica, there's a little bit of info at the beginning of this chapter but she won't be in the story after this chapter - unless it's in a flashback, as you will find out)**

"You did it Jessie, you did it!" Jamie laughs, as the nurse places their baby daughter on his girlfriends chest. "She's...she's beautiful Jess, she's perfect!"

"Jamie..." Jessica pants. Her hand goes limp in Jamie's and the machines around them begin to beep.

"Jess?" Jamie says, frantically looking around as one of the nurses pushes him backwards. "Jessie?" He tries again. "Jessica!" He cries as the nurse drags him out of the room.

"Jamie?" Danny calls from the waiting room down the hallway. He rushes towards the room Jamie just appeared out of, calling his brothers name as he struggles against the nurse.

"You have to let me back in there!" Jamie cries. "Please! I need to be in there! Jess!"

"Jamie, Jamie," Danny coos, wrapping his arms around his little brother, nodding to the nurse to let him go. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know." The nurse says apologetically, shaking her head. "If you'd like to take your brother down the hallway to the waiting room, someone should be along shortly with some more information." Danny nods his thanks, practically carrying Jamie down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Erin asks as Danny helps Jamie into a chair. "What happened?"

"Jess. She just...the machines all just started beeping and she wouldn't respond to me...and...oh god. I need to be back in there." Jamie says, fighting Danny weakly, who shakes his head, pushing his brother back into the chair.

"There's nothing you can do. The doctors are doing everything they can." Danny says, glancing up as a solemn looking doctor appears in the doorway.

"Mr Reagan," she says gently. Danny finally lets Jamie get up and head towards the doctor.

"What happened? Are they ok? Jess?" He asks frantically.

"Your baby girl is perfectly healthy Mr Reagan," the doctor begins and Jamie lets out a small breath. "Miss Thomas, she lost a lot of blood, too much, I'm so sorry Mr Reagan..."

"No...no..." Jamie cries, falling back into Franks arms.

"I'll give you guys some time alone." The doctor says gently, Frank nods his thanks. "Again, I'm very sorry for your loss."

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey, what's up?" Jamie says, opening the door to his girlfriend of 8 months, Jessica._

 _"Hey, can I come in?" Jessica asks and Jamie nods._

 _"Yeah, of course, come on in." He says, opening the door wider._

 _"We uh...we need to talk Jamie." She says, taking a seat in the living room._

 _"Ok..." Jamie replies, standing before her._

 _"You might want to sit down." She says and he nods, sitting down beside her. "Jamie...I'm...I'm pregnant."_

 _"Pregnant?" Jamie repeats and Jess nods._

 _"I don't expect anything from you, I'll raise the baby by myself if you, ya know..."_

 _"No." Jamie says and Jess stops, shocked._

 _"No?" She repeats and he nods._

 _"No. I want to be part of our baby's life, I'm here for you Jess, I'm gonna be beside you every step of the way. That is, if you want me to be."_

 _"Of course I want you to be there!" Jess replies. "I just didn't know what you'd want, your family's a major law enforcement name, your dad's the police commissioner. I don't want to tarnish your reputation or anything."_

 _"Jessica." Jamie says, taking her face in his hands. "Don't think like that, you are not tarnishing our reputation, you hear me?" Jess nods and Jamie presses a kiss to her forehead. "I love you. Both of you."_

 _"We love you too." Jess whispers, resting her forehead on his, wrapping her hands around his hands._

"Mr Reagan?" A midwife asks gently, entering the waiting room, all the Reagan men in the room look up. "I'm very sorry for your loss." She says, approaching Jamie who nods and swallows. "If you'd like, I can take you to see your daughter? She's just down the hallway in the nursery."

"Yes," Jamie says, his voice cracking, as he gets up from the chair. He clears his throat and tries again. "Yes please."

"Do you have a name for baby girl?" The midwife asks, watching as Jamie rocks his daughter, silent tears running down his face.

"Elspeth." He whispers, running his fingers down her cheek softly. "Elspeth Jessica Reagan, after her mum."

"That's a beautiful name." The midwife replies, giving him a small smile. "Would you like to show baby off to your family?"

"I can?"

"Of course, I can take you through to a private room if you'd like, and send your family in?"

"Yes please." Jamie says. "Thank you."

"Oh, she's beautiful Jamie," Linda gushes, heading straight over to Jamie.

"Thanks," Jamie says, allowing his dad to pull him into a hug as he passes his daughter over to Linda.

"You're gonna come stay with us for a while kid, ok?" Henry states as Jamie wipes his eyes. "No arguments."

"Thanks Pops," Jamie says, accepting his grandpas hug. "That would be great."

"Hey, how you holding up?" Danny asks, gently sitting down on the sofa beside Jamie, being careful not to jolt the baby in Jamie's arms.

"Not too bad." He replies, giving his older brother a weak smile. "Elsie's keeping me sane." Danny chuckles and runs his hand gently over his nieces head. It had been two months since Jessica's passing and Jamie had been slowly coming back out of himself and letting his family in more.

"Well, we're all here for you kid, for anything you need."

"Thanks Dan." He says. "You wanna hold your niece?" Danny nods and takes the baby gently into his arms.

"God she's beautiful Jamie, we're gonna be in trouble when she's older." Danny jokes and Jamie chuckles.

"Let's just get through these first few years first."

"You miss it Dan?" Linda asks from the doorway, nodding towards the baby in Danny's arms. Both men look up as she enters the room, taking the baby off Danny and into her arms.

"Nah. Can't be dealing with the screaming and the sleepless nights and poop. I'm good just looking after this little munchkin occasionally." Linda and Jamie both laugh.

"How you finding parenthood?" She asks, taking a seat on Jamie's other side.

"Pretty good," he replies, placing his finger in Elspeth's tiny fist. "It gets just a little easier everyday, but she's such a good baby, she's making it, the grief, just a little easier to deal with."

"That's good, Jamie, that's really great." Danny says, giving Jamie a smile.

"You ever need a night off, we're here for you, even with what Danny said about the pooping and the screaming." Linda says and Danny scoffs.

"Yeah kid, just give us a call." He adds

"Thanks guys." Jamie says.

"I know this would be easier for you with Jessie around, we can't deny that, but I know this is what she would have wanted, Elspeth growing up with us, her big, crazy family." Linda says and Jamie nods, tears in his eyes.

"Thanks." He whispers as Danny clasps his shoulder.

"Dinner." Henry calls from the dining room. Linda hands Elspeth back to Jamie who wipes his eyes and carries her into the dining room and places her in her baby bouncer.

"Who wants to say the prayer today?" Frank asks as they all settle into their seats.

 **AN: What do you think?! Please review!**


End file.
